Stormy Night
by RedBadger83
Summary: Don't laugh at me too bad for this one.  Scully and Mulder have an online chat and it gets pretty hot for her.  Also a late night visit from Mulder.  Please let me know what you think of this one.


**Stormy Night**

Author Notes: Now don't laugh at this one too bad. I was surfing a website and saw where the put up challenges for writers. I saw some of the things you had to put into a story, and came across some I decided to use. I'll list them at the end.

Disclaimer: Not Mine, never will be :(. They are the property of CC, 1013 and Fox, I'll never be this smart :(.

Spoilers: Up to season eight, Mulder doesn't get abducted :), and Scully's not pregnant yet :(!

Rolling over, trying to get back to sleep, I noticed the dream catcher that hung proudly in my bedroom. Mulder and I had each gotten one when we were on vacation a few months ago. I missed him on nights like this. It's storming. It's not like I'm afraid of the storm, quite the contrary. Storms turn me on. Shirking the covers, realizing that I wasn't going back to sleep, I made my way to the living room. Like I said before, it's a dark and stormy night. Damn, that sounds too much like a horror movie, but I like horror movies. Noticing that my computer is on, I walk over to it. Looking at the messenger list, (yes, I use them too.) I noticed that Reticulan61 was online. I wonder why he's on tonight. Is it storming at his house too?

DrIceQueen64: Are you on, or did you forget to turn your computer off?

Reticulan61: Nope, I'm here. What's up, my love?

DrIceQueen64: Nothing, it's just storming here. I was thinking of you.

Reticulan61: Is it storming all over the world?

DrIceQueen64: I would believe it. I'd believe anything nowadays.

Reticulan61: Really now?

DrIceQueen64: Yep, ever since Oregon, the 2nd trip, I'd believe anything.

Reticulan61: Well, good. I finally made a believer out of you.

DrIceQueen64: Yes, you did.

Reticulan61: What are you wearing right now?

DrIceQueen61: Mulder! Jk. Umm… pajamas

Reticulan61: Which ones, Scully? You have so many.

DrIceQueen64: Cream silk.

Reticulan61: My favorite ones. Too bad I'm not there.

DrIceQueen64: Now you, what are you wearing?

Reticulan61: White turtleneck, black jeans, and my trusty FBI baseball cap

DrIceQueen64: Going out, baby?

Reticulan61: Maybe

DrIceQueen64: Going to see anyone I know?

Reticulan61: Yeah, you know her. You know her pretty well.

DrIceQueen64: Really. What's she look like?

Reticulan61: She's, well, I don't want to say short. That sounds to negative for my taste, so I'll say petite, with flaming red hair, and sparkling blue eyes, killer legs, and the best breasts in the greater DC area.

DrIceQueen64: Fox Mulder, you'd better not be sleeping with this person!

I joked with him. I knew he meant me.

Reticulan61: Oh, I am, and she's amazing in bed. The best I'd ever had.

DrIceQueen64: Is she now?

Reticulan61: oh, yeah. She does things I don't think she could even confess to her priest.

DrIceQueen64: What would you be doing to her right now?

Reticulan61: come off that, Dana. You already know it's you.

DrIceQueen64: Yes, but I like messing with you. You already know that.

Reticulan61: Oh, yes, you do. Let's just say, you'd have something to confess to your priest in the morning.

DrIceQueen64: Just tell me, and I haven't been to confession since we started sleeping together.

Reticulan61: Well, first off, we'd be in bed, listening to the rain on the roof of your apartment. The sound of rain turns me on.

DrIceQueen64: Me too.

Reticulan61: What kind of underwear do you have on?

DrIceQueen64: Black lace panties. Nothing else. I was in bed.

Reticulan61: Trying to seduce me?

DrIceQueen64: I think it's the other way around 'Spooky'.

He loved it when **_I _**called him 'Spooky'.

Reticulan61: Oh, it turns me on when you call me that. Can you hear it?

DrIceQueen64: Hear what?

Reticulan61: The rain, silly.

DrIceQueen64: Yes, I can hear the rain.

Reticulan61: Good, because I want you to focus on that. I'm slipping off you top, exposing your exquisite, perfect breasts. Your nipples harden from the chill in the air, and it makes me want to suck them.

DrIceQueen64: Then why don't you?

Reticulan61: Patience, Dana, patience. I sit back a little, just looking at how beautiful you look.

DrIceQueen64: What are you wearing in this fantasy?

Reticulan61: Just my boxers.

DrIceQueen64: My favorite ones, I hope.

Reticulan61: What else?

I could see it all. I could see myself lying on my bed, him lying next to me. He is so damn gorgeous. I wonder how I got so lucky. He's sitting with me on the bed, just staring at me.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs to me, and I get impossibly wet. I always do when he says things like that.

Looking him up and down, I noticed that his erection was tenting his boxers. He looked down at himself and said, "Only for you, Dana."

Reticulan61: I reach out to cup one of your full breasts, pinching the nipple, gently. You moan so soft that I can barely hear it. That little moan makes my cock twitch and grow even harder.

That's all I needed to hear. Slipping a hand into my pajama bottoms and panties, I noticed I had become unbearably wet. Slipping them off, I need to touch myself, thinking about the things he was saying.

Reticulan61: You're breasts feel so good in my hands, but they taste even better. I lean down and take a hardened peak into my mouth, watching you squirm and writhe beneath me. I can hardly bare it. I slip a hand lower to you wanting core. My fingers graze the very core of your want and then slip inside.

My hand began mimicking his instructions, even though he probably didn't know I was doing this. Sometimes, my hands have a mind of their own. My hand stroked faster and faster.

Reticulan61: Not yet, baby. Don't come just yet. I say to you, because I know you better than you know yourself. I know you could just come from me moving my fingers in and out of your tight tunnel, but not yet. I want to taste you first. Continuing my manipulations, I slip further down your beautiful body to your core. Damn, you are aroused. I can see your clit sticking out. So beautiful. I suck it into my mouth, wanting to feel you come in my mouth, oh god, Dana. You feel so good right now. I suck and stroke until I feel the first tremor of you climax start.

Slipping a finger inside my soaked flesh, I was still following his instructions. In moments, I felt the first shudder of my climax, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer now.

Reticulan61: In a matter of moments, you finally climax, screaming my name, gripping my head into place, like I'd stop and leave you like this, but I like it. It lets me know, I'm doing it right.

Seeing the words on the screen, I exploded in beneath my own hand, a little disappointed that he wasn't really here.

Reticulan61: Scully, you got really quiet. Are you okay?

DrIceQueen64: Yeah, I'm fine… I'm alright, Mulder. Why wouldn't I be?

Reticulan61: You were getting off to the fantasy I gave you, weren't you?

DrIceQueen64: Would it be a bad thing if I said yes?

Reticulan61: No, but I kind of wish I was there with you.

DrIceQueen64: Thought you'd never ask. How soon can you get your sexy butt over here?

Reticulan61: I'll be there in half an hour, twenty minutes if I red line it there.

DrIceQueen64: You've got a key. Just let yourself in.

Reticulan61: Alright, see ya soon, baby.

Shutting off the computer, I walked to the couch to see what was on TV. Turning the TV to Showtime, I noticed 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' was starting in thirty minutes. That was one of my favorite horror movies. Most of the sequels sucked, but the first one was pretty cool. About twenty minutes later, Mulder came bursting through my door.

"I told you I'd be here in a few. Oh, shoot, you put your pants back on." He sulked.

"Yeah, well, I left you a slippery mess in the chair over there."

"Ooh, Scullyjuice. Drink of champions."

"Mulder! That was a cute joke."

"Thanks. I can smell it from here. You came pretty hard, didn't you, baby?"

"Yes, I did."

"You always smell good. In this instance, you smell like chocolate covered blueberries."

"Wow, you must be hungry. All I smell is sex."

"I am hungry, but only for you."

"Well, curb that impulse. An old horror movie is coming on, and I thought we could watch it together."

"A horror movie? Is it something with bikini clad vampire babes?"

"Mulder, you've been watching too much porn. No, no bikini clad vampire babes, but there are hardly dressed girls in it."

"I'm in." He chirped like a teenager with a hard on, waiting for his parents to go to sleep so he could have a good time.

"Try to curb your enthusiasm, Mulder. I don't like it when you lust after other women."

"'Lust after other women'? Scully, what makes you think I would be? If I see a barely clothed girl, I'll only be thinking it's you."

"Good answer."

The movie started.

"'A Nightmare on Elm Street'? Scully, have you got a thing for Freddy Krueger?"

"When I first saw this movie, I did."

"Are you telling me…?"

"Yes, Mulder, I did. I used to have this recurring dream where he would slip into my bedroom and do things to me that I wouldn't confess to my own soul."

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. Needless to say, I should have been in therapy for that."

"No, you didn't. Everyone's got one fantasy that's a little strange."

"Who's yours, Mulder?"

"Mrs. Voorhees."

"Friday the 13th killer?"

"Yeah, I don't get that one. I don't have it anymore. You are my fantasy now."

"And, you mine." I said slipping my arms around his neck.

"You nearly drove me crazy on the computer earlier."

"I know. We'll revisit that later." I said. He smirked. We settled against the couch to watch the movie. As we watched the movie, the storm picked up strength. As the final credits were rolling, the power went out.

"Well, there goes that plan." Mulder said.

"Great, I can't see a thing."

"Hang on." Mulder reached in his pocket and pulled out his flashlight.

"Never leave home without it, right Mulder?"

"Nope. Never know when you might need it. Have you got some candles here somewhere?"

"Yeah, there's a few in the kitchen, and I keep a few in the bedroom, as you well know."

"Yeah, I've been in your bedroom a time or two. The first time wasn't so great, but the last time was really great."

I blushed, "Well, I aim to please."

"You certainly do that."

He scrambled around the kitchen for a second.

"You know the last time I was in here was nicer too."

Shivering, I was remembering the time he was talking about. I was cooking him dinner, which I burned, because we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We ended up ordering Chinese that night and having ice cream for dessert.

He returned with the candles in time to see me shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I was remembering that day in the kitchen."

"That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Mulder, it's too quiet in here. I have to have some kind of sound besides us talking, or I'm going to go even more nuts."

"You're not nuts, baby. I am, but you're not. If you are, it's only because I drove you to that point."

"Yes, you did, but I'm not complaining. I like it here. It's a lot more fun than being the skeptic all the time."

"Yeah, it is more fun being nuts. What's even more fun, is to have someone to be nuts with."

"Oh, you know it. I have a battery operated radio in my closet. Why don't we go in the bedroom and listen to the radio for a while. You can call and report the power being out while I find the radio."

"Okay." Standing from the couch, you could hear the joints and tendons cracking from me sitting so long. I hated it when my body decided to remind me in the worst times that I was not as young as I used to be. Finally, when the creaking stopped, we walked into my dark bedroom. I went over to the window and opened it. The smell of rain drifted into the darkened room, making me shiver. Walking to my closet, I pulled out my little CD player. Switching it on, I found a station that I liked. I just hoped Mulder did too.

"Well, listeners, looks like this storm's not going anywhere for a while, so to keep you company, here's a little Aerosmith with 'I Don't Want to Miss A Thing'. The DJ said.

"The power company says they can't get anyone out until the storm passes."

"The dark doesn't bother me." The song began, filling my little room.

"May I have this dance, Scully?"

"Sure." In this place, the words of the song were like a caress, but none so like, "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes, and Thank God, we're together. And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."

Looking into his hazel eyes, I saw the one thing I'd never seen in anyone else's eyes, forever. I knew that Fox Mulder would never hurt me. We've been together too long for him to want to hurt me intentionally. The song ended.

"Scully, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, Mulder?"

"Scully?" He breathed and got down on one knee.

"Scully, will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will, Mulder."

The storm ended and we fell asleep on my bed.

Here was my check list for this story, let me know what you think.

A Dreamcatcher check

An FBI baseball cap check

Cybersex of any form check

Dancing in the moonlight check

Viewing of an old horror flick check

A power outage check


End file.
